


Just one bullet

by geekling007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda Balck (mentioned), Black Family, F/M, Guns, Narcissa Black (mentioned) - Freeform, Regulus Black (mentioned) - Freeform, Sirius Black (mentioned) - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekling007/pseuds/geekling007
Summary: All it takes is just one bullet.





	Just one bullet

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is dedicated to my favorite band Grandson, for their awesome song Kiss Bang which you guys should listen to and to my global histories teacher, who was quite obsessed with saying the Holocaust never would have happened if someone had the guts to buy a ten cent bullet and shoot Hitler, for the whole two years I knew her.

It was for the second time that night, that Bellatrix wished she never listened to her stupid baby cousins' 'undefeatable' plan. That she never followed Sirius to that shady muggle who sold metal wands called guns, into that dank alley in London, that made her skin crawl and itch and nearly beg to be burned off with fiendfyre despite haven been in worst places.

She wished that she never allowed Regulus's big silver, blue orbs bare into her as if he was trying see through her soul, trying to persuade her. That she could have turned her back on Narcissa when the young woman pressed a wad of pounds into her fingers, after they found the perfect weapon, with a smile spread wide across her pretty face, hope in her eyes. That she should have dug her nails into her ears when Andromeda first mentioned Ted could shoot, and if she asked her husband, he might teach the older woman how.

Should've, could've, would've. They were all in the past, and even if Bellatrix wanted to it was much too late to change anything.

The plan was quite simple really. All she had to do was to act as she normally would, come in with the other Death Eaters, give her reports, hang back until they all left, then after the two lovers laid in bed, she would shoot him in cold blood.

No one would suspect, they said. After all isn't she Voldemort's most loyal, most trusted? She was his right hand! She did everything he could ever want and more!

But he had lied. To her, to their cause, to the hundreds of wizards who had and dead for him. Everything up to that point didn't matter, because is was all a freaking lie!

He never cared about Bellatrix. Didn't care about pureblood ways and millennia old traditions. Hell he didn't even care about Dumbledore or Potter! What he wanted was power, wanted everyone, wizard and muggle kind alike, to cower in fear under his feet in fear.

He wanted blood to rain from the heavens above, and they practically handed it to him on a golden, goblin made platter.

And so she did what was asked of her, so sure her lord would have smelt the guilt radiating off her body, would have called out her betrayal, would have allowed the others to torture her to the point that even she would have stopped liking it. When he didn't she let the disappointment sink away with the kisses she left upon his skin.

It's was so easy, she growled tearing her nails down his back, making the man, no monster, hiss. Then it struck her. How no one had come to this realization before, had befuddled Bellatrix. Because for sure there had been other 'Bellas' before her.

For when in bed the Dark Lord, he let down his shields, using all his concentration to take out his anger on the person beneath him.

He never stopped to think to use legilimency on his partner, because surely what would be thinking about if not sex?

And it shall be his downfall, that the man who could throw her a side without a second thought to her feelings, would die because of human hormones. It was after all only his satisfaction that was enough in the end.

After the act was done, the two laying sprawled under silk sheets and Voldemort's head on her breasts, and Bellatrix would later reflect that even with Rodolphus there had been something. A strong lust for others, if not each other, but with her lord, nothing.

With one last kiss to his temple, she slide up from under him, so careful not to wake, to straddling his bare chest, then place the gun to his skull.

I love you, loved you. Forgive me.

Bang.


End file.
